Brainwashed
by SoRikuR0x
Summary: Sora's been taken by a mysterious silverette that's 'trained' him. When he's finally escaped, another silverette comes to his rescue. Will Riku be able to 'fix' Sora? Will he be able to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and mind? Shattered, that's what Sora is right now. And Riku has to fix it. WARNING: RAPE & ABUSE (not on Riku's part) LEMONS AND YAOI! No flames please! Tnx!
1. Brainwashed

Brainwashed

RikuXSora

Disclaimer: Hello! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters, for if I did, there would be awesome sexing all over the place. :) Thank you!

Summary:Sora's been taken by a mysterious silverette that's 'trained' him. When he's finally escaped, another silverette comes to his rescue. Will Riku be able to 'fix' Sora? Will he be able to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and mind? Shattered, that's what Sora is right now. And Riku has to fix it.

WARNING: YAOIII! Eventually there will be LEMONS. As always. XD

This is kind of a sad-ish fic. Rape. Non-con. (Not from Riku!) Also has some YazooXSora in it (You'll see when you get there...)

**Prologue**

* * *

"S-STOP PLEASE!" Sora screamed through his cries.

"You slut! You love it! I'll break you eventually! You're training will prevail! Although I'm surprised you were able to hold out for this many weeks. It's almost been 3 months! You're family doesn't love you. You're boyfriend doesn't love you. No one loves you. I'm the only one who can give you a purpose. Call me master and you will be loved!" The strange silver haired man screamed at him while pounding him into the cold, merciless floor.

"No...no please...I...hours...can't..." Sora gasped on his last breaths and passed out.

Time skip

"What's your name, slut?"

"S-Sora!"

"No it's not! You're my bitch! You're my slut! Get used to it! You're my PET. You will never be the boy you once were. On your hands and knees, slut."

"Never!" He yelped as he was forced up again and winced at the pain that coursed through his body. He wasn't going to be able to handle another round...

"Say you like it, slut!"

"N-NO!"

**SLAP** "SAY IT!"

Broken cries filled the room. "I...NEVER!" **SLAP SLAP SLAP** "I...I l-like i-i-it."

"Good boy, slut."

Pain filled screams and shrieks for help that would never come filled the room, but with no answer through the sound-proof walls.

Time Skip

**Beep Beep Beep**

The brunette opened his eyes to see the creamy white of the ceiling paint. In a room he'd never been to...

"Oh my god! He's awake!" An unknown voice cried happily. It was a...male voice...crying?

The brunette looked to the area the voice came from. And saw...the silver hair.

He bolted upright in his bed not even flinching at the intense pain coming from his lower back. It was what he was trained for anyway.

"Master!" The boy cried happily at the silverette.

The silverette froze. He turned toward the boy in the hospital gown. "You...Do you remember who I am?"

"Master! I am your slut to do as with as you please!" Sora beamed brightly as if he'd had a genius breakthrough.

The strange silverette on the other hand collapsed and cried in the chair he was just sitting on.

"No. No! NO! We were...we were too late..."

* * *

A/N Yeah sorry it's short. It's a prologue! Well, the grammar isn't supposed to be very good in here since Sora's kinda...stupid in here...since he was...yeah. That. See?

So yeah, the beginning, and I'll have up chapters 1 and 2 (two is REALLY LONG) in like...5 minutes. XD

Please R&R!

=SoRikuR0x=


	2. Remember Me

Brainwashed

RikuXSora

Disclaimer: I don't own the KH or FF characters...though I totally call dibs if Nomura puts them up for auction!

Summary: Sora's been taken by a mysterious silverette that's 'trained' him. When he's finally escaped, another silverette comes to his rescue. Will Riku be able to 'fix' Sora? Will he be able to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and mind? Shattered, that's what Sora is right now. And Riku has to fix it.

WARNING: YAOIII! Eventually there will be LEMONS. As always. XD

This is kind of a sad-ish fic. Rape. Non-con. (Not from Riku!) Also has some YazooXSora in it (You'll see when you get there...)

* * *

Chapter 1

The boy in the hospital gown cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Master is sad? Why are we late?"

This only brought the silverette to sob more. He looked up at the boy he thought he knew. He slowly approached the boy, and the boy looked eager, happy even, that he was coming. He took the boy's chin in his hand and stared with teary eyes in the blue eyes of the boy sitting in front of him.

Broken. The boy's eyes were shining, but they looked broken on the inside...

"Sora." The man spoke.

The boy giggled, "I am not 'Sora'! Master is so silly!"

The taller boy's eyes widened at this statement, "Then tell me...Who are you?"

The smaller boy giggled again, "Silly Master! Do not play games like this! I am yours Master! I am your slut! Your bitch! Your pet!" He said this all with a bright smile on his face, as if he'd just won 1st place prize in something.

The other backed away, taking his hand from the other's face and placing it by his side tentatively. The smaller pouted at the loss of touch. "Is Master upset with me? Is it because I woke up? Usually Master loves when I wake up! Oh. Do you want to? Is that why you're upset?"

The boy who was supposed to be "Sora" kept going on and on about this Master and Pet thing, and frankly, it was making the silverette sick to his stomach.

"Sora...I'm so sorry I couldn't save you in time. I'm...I'm Riku. Please. I know you may not remember me. But we're really, really close." Riku sighed, trying to figure out what the hell was happening, although it was pretty obvious to him just what the bastard had done to Sora.

Sora grinned, "I am not Sora! I am not Sora. I am Slut. Or Slave. Or Bitch. Or Pet. But you can call me Sora if it makes you smile! I like when you smile! But I am not Sora."

Riku's eyes teared up again. Sora was denying his own name. He had been far too late in this rescue mission. God.

"So Master's name is Riku? Did I do good? Is that why you finally tell me your name Master?"

Riku's eyes widened again at this, "I...Sora, I'm not your 'master'." Riku didn't know why Sora kept calling him...oh. That's why...

"Don't be silly! Master is Master! I love you, Master!"

Riku dropped to the floor on his knees at this statement and Sora leaned over the bed looking down at him. "Is Master sad that I called him silly? Should I not call Master silly?"

Riku looked up at the boy before him. This was not Sora. This was a mind controlled boy who was...brainwashed by that bastard. It was his responsibility to bring back HIS Sora.

"Sora. I am not your 'master'. That man is long gone. He is not here anymore. He can't get to you. I am Riku. I'm not that monster."

"Aww. Is Master sick? I think Master needs to lay down. Thank you for being so caring. But Master is not a monster. I love Master! He cannot be a monster!" Sora smiled sweetly.

Riku got up and went to the bathroom. Sora pulled himself out of the hospital sheets and followed Riku to the bathroom to find him kneeling in front of the toilet hurling up his lunch.

"Oh no! Master _is_ sick!" Sora rushed to Riku's side and bent down. He held back Riku's hair and rubbed circles in his back. "This is what Master did for me when I was sick. Master held back my bangs and rubbed circles on my back and told me it was ok."

Riku just kept hurling and crying. He was having trouble breathing. His gasps and pants filled the air as well as the noise and smell of the puke.

When he had finally gotten rid of his entire lunch and breakfast of that day, Sora led him back tot he bed and laid him down.

"No wait Sora, you're the one who should be in here! Not me!" Riku protested.

"'Sora' is not me. But if you wish. That it what I can call my self if it makes you happy." Sora frowned and sighed, then smiled and answered Riku's previous statement, "It is ok Master! You are the Master so Sora can give up his bed for you!"

Riku frowned at this, "Sora...Please call me Riku."

"Master Riku." Sora grinned, "If Master Riku does not want to take Sora's bed. Then Sora will sit next to Master Riku. Then Master Riku is sharing the bed with Sora. Not taking."

Sora climbed up onto the hospital bed, situating himself right next to Riku, laying sideways hugging his arm around his "Master". And resting his head on his Master's arm.

Riku smiled at this. This was from the Sora he knew. HIS Sora would cuddle up to him just like this...

Then he frowned. Or maybe that bastard taught him to do it. Or maybe he made him do it!

Riku's eyes no longer had tears to shed. He used them up crying earlier and throwing up.

"I promise Sora. I will help you." Riku said, brushing Sora's bangs to the side, Sora smiled at the feel in his sleep.

Riku turned slightly so Sora was still holding onto his the same way, but Riku could wrap his free arm around him.

They fell asleep just like that. The first peace they had together in more than 4 months.

* * *

A/N Yeah...This is short too. See what I said about grammar? I'm sorry. If there are glaring mistakes that are bugging the hell outta you (I know there'll be a bunch...gomennasai) PLEASE tell me!

Please R&R!

=SoRikuR0x=


	3. Conflicting Feelings

Brainwashed

RikuXSora

Disclaimer: Hiyas! As I stated in the last two chapters no, I am NOT Tetsuya Nomura, therefore, I am NOT the owner of KH or FF! Or their characters! Sadly, I only own the plot... :(

DON'T RUB IT IN!

Summary:Sora's been taken by a mysterious silverette that's 'trained' him. When he's finally escaped, another silverette comes to his rescue. Will Riku be able to 'fix' Sora? Will he be able to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and mind? Shattered, that's what Sora is right now. And Riku has to fix it.

WARNING: YAOIII! Eventually there will be LEMONS. As always. XD

This is kind of a sad-ish fic. Rape. Non-con. (Not from Riku!) Also has some YazooXSora in it (You'll see when you get there...)

THIS is where the story jumps from like 1,050 some words or something to 4,000 words. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Riku came to, it was already 9 pm and Sora was looking up at him. When he noticed that his "Master" was awake he smiled, "Good morning Master Riku!"

Well it wasn't just Riku. But at least it differentiated him from just "Master". Riku looked down at Sora and willed himself not to tear up again at the sight of the boy from his past, now broken, and so unlike hi usual self.

He swore revenge on the bastard that did this to his fun-loving Sora. The bastard that changed his loving, hyperactive, adorable Sora to a Sora who can't think for himself, who idolizes the one who tortured him for over 4 months, who hid him from the world, kept him from his family, raped, hurt, and stomped on his personality. The man who ruined Sora's life.

Right then, the nurse came in. "Hello Riku. How..." She looked over to see a completely awake Sora sitting on the hospital bed beaming up at Riku and then turned to see the stranger come in the door. "Ah! The patient's awake! We have to call the doctor! He'll be so happy!"

"Wait!" Riku called, "There's something I need to tell you first..."

Riku looked down to Sora, "Wait a sec ok? I'll be right back. I have to talk to Namine here."

Sora looked over to this Namine person. He deemed her nice enough, and knew that his Master wouldn't care if he disapproved of this lady anyway, he would talk to her without Sora's consent anyway. Not that his consent meant much.

Sora nodded and rolled away so that Riku could get up.

Riku took Namine out to the hallway.

~{RikuXSora}~

"Namine. Look. Sora woke up. But he thinks that I'm his Master. And the worst part is. I think that bastard broke him."

"Broke him? What do you mean?"

"Well first of all, he didn't even flinch when he got up. He must have been trained, because I KNOW that man raped and tortured him mercilessly. Secondly, he kept saying how he had to serve his master, and his master was so nice and all that. And thirdly, he's rejecting his own name. He says 'I am Slut. I am Bitch. I am Pet. I am not 'Sora' but you can call me 'Sora' if it makes you happy. I only want to see you smile'. How sick is that?! You can't tell me that this man didn't do SOMETHING to him. Because that is NOT _MY _Sora!"

"Riku! Calm yourself! He may be able to hear you, you know! Alright. I'll go tell the doctor. Please wait with him and try to keep yourself from breaking down. I don't need to see you in this hospital anymore than usual!"

Namine left down the hallway, Riku turned toward the closed door and inhaled rubbing his temples, exhaled and braced himself for this crazy form of mind torture. Must stay calm...Must stay...calm.

Riku walked in and saw that Sora had fallen back asleep curled up in the hospital sheets. His breathing was regular, so no nightmares. He looked so angelic when he slept. Which was weird because the Sora Riku was used to usually slept all over the place sprawled out as far as the bed would let him, shirt riding up and showing up his belly button, and sometimes drooling.

Riku snorted at his image of Sora sleeping, and then looked to the Sora sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. Curled so tight, as if he had limited room on the bed...

Riku sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, preparing for yet another night at the hospital.

~{RikuXSora}~

When Riku woke up he looked over to Sora's hospital bed to see that the brunette hadn't moved an inch, literally, he was in the exact same spot as before, not even the covers had moved. He stayed in that uncomfortable looking enclosed position as if he was trapped inside of a space.

Riku gasped. No. No the bastard couldn't have...

Sora woke at the gasp, "Master?! Are you ok?!" He jumped up from the bed and ran to Riku's side and hugged his head tightly to his chest. "I love you Master!"

Riku sighed again, "Sora. You can let go it's ok."

"Alright Master Riku..." Sora reluctantly let go of Riku and went and sat on the edge of the bed directly in front of Riku.

"Sora...Did he...I...You're master ever put you in a cage?" Riku cautiously asked.

Sora smiled, "Of course you did! You don't remember?" Riku's eyes widened and he felt his guts twisting inside. Probably wanting to throw up, but with nothing to do so. "The cage was my home! My little pet bed! It was a cute little thing wasn't it? We love the cage Master!"

Riku shook in his seat with fury, shock, sympathy, and most of all, an overwhelming feeling of sadness.

"I-I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you faster Sora. I'm so, so sorry." Riku cried more.

Sora just looked confused before walking over to his Master and straddling him in his chair.

Riku's eyes opened wide again and stared at the boy in his lap. Sora leaned forward and wrapped his arms behind Riku's neck pulling him into a comforting embrace. "Don't cry Master...Riku. Sora loves his cage! It is a privilege though to be sleeping in an actual bed with Master though! A pleasant surprise when I woke up to be in Master's arms in a real bed!"

Riku just cried harder at this, "No Sora. You don't understand. And I'm sorry, I'll try to explain it all when we get home and I will help you. I'm so sorry Sora. I'm so sorry."

It was so scary to see Master break down in front of him. Sora knew the master that was always strong and mighty. Never too emotional and he _never_ cried.

Sora rubbed Riku's back and hugged him tighter as the older boy cried into his shoulder and found comfort in Sora's soft whispers that everything would be ok because now "Master was here, and when Sora is with Master, it's alright".

~{RikuXSora}~

Riku woke the next day still sitting in the chair, only now he was leaning back against the back of the chair and Sora was leaning into him, his head resting on Riku's chest, arms still around Riku's neck, softly breathing in his sleep.

Riku looked down at this broken Sora. He couldn't believe that that bastard had done such a thing to the poor, innocent, adorable Sora, and had just changed his entire being from a hyperactive, peppy, loving Sora to a slave, a...a pet.

Riku had to look away for a bit, instead focusing his eyes on the window.

Right then, Namine decided to walk in. "Riku if I could talk to you?"

"Sure Nam. Sora's asleep so it's ok. We don't have to go to the hall this time." Riku replied turning his attention to the doorway.

"Well Riku. I told the doctor what had happened, but unfortunately, he isn't showing any signs of pain or traumatic stress, so we can't keep him since he seems perfectly happy."

At this, Riku got up, placed Sora on the bed, and turned to Namine glaring with fury in his eyes. Namine flinched at the look. "What?! I see that he's not showing any signs of pain, but I bet that ASSHOLE freaking TRAINED him like a dog to do that! Traumatic stress?! The only reason he doesn't show traumatic stress is because HE CAN'T REMEMBER IT! HE'S BEEN BRAINWASHED, NAMINE! HE'S NOT HIMSELF! THAT BOY THERE IS _NOT_ SORA! HE'S A FAKE! HE IS NOT REAL! WHOEVER THAT BOY THERE IS HAS TAKEN OVER SORA'S BODY AND HE IS _NOT REAL!_"

Namine took a few steps back as Riku panted from his loud rant. They both looked over when they heard a whimper from Sora.

Sora was sitting on his heels, legs tucked under him in a protective manner. He was wiping his eyes with the sheets on the bed. "You...You don't want me anymore, Master Riku?"

Namine looked at Riku with a look of shock on her face when she heard the name called. Riku looked at her with anger, but softer as if to say, "See? I told you so. He's broken."

They both looked back to see Sora changing right then and there into the clothing that was next to his bedside. The clothes that Riku would always bring for him in hopes that he'd be able to be let out that day.

Well, today was the day he'd be using those clothes.

Not only was Sora trained in removing clothes quickly as demonstrated, but he apparently was also very speedy at throwing them back on. He was out the door and down the hall before Riku or Namine could even register what had happened.

"S...SORA!" Riku called before moving toward the door and trying to catch the boy racing down the halls of the hospital.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and Sora made it out of the hospital before Riku, or anyone else for that matter, could catch him.

"Oh god!" Riku sank to his knees in front of the sliding doors, "What have I done?!"

Namine finally caught up to Riku, "Riku! I'm so glad I found you! I'm sorry about Sora, but he's no longer the hospital's duty. We've just released him."

Riku jumped up and swirled around before she could put her comforting hand on his shoulder. His eyes shone with hatred and malice, "You," he seethed, "Why, out of everything to say, why the FUCK would you say THAT?! I don't give a shit if you people are going to help me find him or not. But what you just said was UNCALLED FOR IN THIS SITUATION!"

With that, Riku turned on his heel and stomped out the door in search for the boy named Sora.

~{RikuXSora}~

Sora rubbed at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. He had just thrown on the clothes not really looking at them. He was wearing a red sleeved baseball style long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

He ran to where ever, just as long as it was getting him farther and farther from the hospital, farther from Master Riku.

Why? Why wouldn't he want me anymore? Did I do something? I'm almost positive I was doing good! Why would he throw me out?

Thoughts of self-hatred slammed into Sora like a freight train. So fast that he wasn't able to see where he was going and ended up running into a dead end alleyway.

"Hehehe. Lookie what we gots here Yazoo!" Sora looked up and saw another silver haired man.

Was this his real master? Is that why Master Riku didn't want him? "Master?" Sora blinked and looked up at the short haired silverette.

The silverette's grin widened, "Ha! Kid's already trained!"

"Kadaj, stop messing with him." The long haired silverette said.

"Oh quit ruining my fun Yazoo." The short haired one shouted over.

Sora looked at the longer haired one and gasped, he ran over. "Master!" He cried hugging the long haired one sitting on a large box.

The long haired one named Yazoo was startled at the brunette's actions and just stood stiff.

Kadaj's mouth dropped open, "Aw come on now! How come YOU get to have all the cuties?!"

Yazoo looked down at the boy who was rubbing his cheek against his chest happily. "Um kid. I don't think you have the right person..."

"Nonsense! Master has LONG silver hair! Master Riku didn't have hair as long as yours, but he was the first one I saw, so I mistook him for Master! You must be master though! Pale skin, long hair, sexy body..."

Yazoo actually blushed at this and placed his arms around Sora in an awkward embrace.

Kadaj gagged at this, "Aw man! All the cuties go for the long haired ones! Sheesh! Maybe I should grow out my hair..." Kadaj walked off mumbling to himself.

Yazoo looked down at the boy who was looking up at his with big, proudly shining eyes. He was just too cute for his own good.

"Kid. What's your name?"

Sora wrinkled his nose at this, "Master, you told me to say I am slut, I am bitch, I am pet. But Master Riku said I am Sora..."

Sora...Sounded so familiar...

"Ok then Sora. You can come with me and my brothers to our place."

Yazoo took Sora's hand and pulled him out of the alleyway, Kadaj following him, as they made their way across town to their place.

When they got there, Sora didn't recognize the place, but he didn't think he would anyway since he didn't remember exactly what his master had looked like at first, and he didn't really recognize the town anyway. Master hadn't let him out of his house, so there wasn't exactly anything to remember anyway.

Sora looked up at the place, it was in the middle of absolutely nowhere, so no one would bother them.

"Welcome to the abandoned warehouse. We own the entire area, so there won't be anyone bothering us here, Sora. Our place is this building here." Yazoo opened the large door and Sora stared in amazement at the entire place. Carpeted, large pillows strewn around and couches. A mini-bar with stools and a mini-fridge and other things off to the side and a kitchen area on the other side of the room with an actual table and fridge. Some beds up in the loft, nice, big dressers up there, no doubt filled with the 2 boys crap.

The entire place was decorated from head to toe, no one ever would have guessed this was once a run-down warehouse used for storage if they'd only seen the inside.

"Mi casa es su casa." Yazoo smirked at Sora's big eyes gazing around the room at all the cool stuff. There was even a flat screen TV in front of one cluster of couches and pillows.

Sora smiled up at Yazoo, "Thank you Master! When did we move?"

Yazoo looked startled for a bit, "Um. Two...two weeks ago."

Sora smiled wide at this, then frowned when he noticed some things missing, "Master? Where's my cage?"

Yazoo's eyes widened, "Uh. I decided to let you sleep with me instead of in a cage..."

Sora's whole face looked shocked as he whipped his head around to turn and look at Yazoo, then broke into joy. "Really?!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-Yeah. Really, Sora. You're gonna love it here." Yazoo promised to protect this kid from all harm, even if it meant lying to him, "But instead of calling me master, call me Yazoo ok?"

"Ok Master Yazoo!"

Yazoo just smiled at the boy's silly antics.

"Come on Sora. Dinner time!" Kadaj called from the kitchen.

Yazoo watched as Sora ran over to the kitchen and tried to help Kadaj with the food, only to spill some on the floor. He apologized repeatedly and just to look like a badass, Kadaj pretended to get angry. But Yazoo saw the hint of a smile on Kadaj's face while Sora was down on his hands and knees kneeling and trying to clean up the food on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the kid will like it here." Yazoo thought to himself.

* * *

A/N Yaaay, the brothers come in!

Ok so basically here are my prewritten chapters. I just spent like last night and this afternoon writing them...so here they are! I want to continue, but I have these other ones going and I need to update them too. Luckily, Cat Toys only needs the extra smut bonus chapter, but I still need to make it. I'm so sorry. I just needed some SoraXRiku because finals and oral exams are stressing me out and I needed to vent. So this happened...

PLEASE R&R

=SoRikuR0x=


	4. Hospital

Brainwashed

RikuXSora

Disclaimer: I own everything but the plot...I own everything but the plot...

Riku: You've got it all mixed up. You don't own anything but the plot idiot.

...I CAN DREAM RIKU! JEEZ.

Summary: Sora's been taken by a mysterious silverette that's 'trained' him. When he's finally escaped, another silverette comes to his rescue. Will Riku be able to 'fix' Sora? Will he be able to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and mind? Shattered, that's what Sora is right now. And Riku has to fix it.

WARNING: YAOIII! Eventually there will be LEMONS. As always. XD

This is kind of a sad-ish fic. Rape. Non-con. (Not from Riku!) Also has some YazooXSora in it (You'll see when you get there...)

* * *

Chapter 3

Riku panted as he raced down the streets, stopping in stores and asking if anyone had seen Sora go by. He kept getting dead ends or "I don't know"'s and it was seriously aggravating him now.

"WHERE ARE YOU SORA!" His voice echoed down the lonely empty alleyway and he heard a rustling movement. He stepped closer and a lithe black cat jumped out and screeched at him.

Riku jumped back and ran back out of the alley.

Where did he go? Where did he go?

Riku rushed past people, knocking into some, but not really caring since Sora was on his top priority at the current time. "SOOOOOORA!" Riku cried frantically. Tear were building up in his eyes, he stopped at the corner to wait as the cars passed to wipe his eyes.

He couldn't help but cry. He just got his boyfriend back from _that rapist_ and now he'd lost him again! Over something as silly as saying it wasn't _his _ boyfriend. What the fuck was he thinking?!

God. Riku continued across the street when he saw the light change, then he heard screaming and the honking of a horn. He turned but was too late.

SLAM! Riku felt the shock and actual impact before feeling the pain. Actually, he didn't really feel anything at all as he flew through the air. Then when he landed on the asphalt and skidded down the road he felt mind-numbing pain spread across his whole body. He landed on his back and coughed up blood, trying to speak he just coughed more.

He reached his hand out, "S-So…ra…" and it all went dark as he heard a woman scream, "AMBULANCE!"

~{RikuXSora}~

Sora was dancing around the loft. Dinner had passed and they made Sora a special ice cream sundae with cookie pieces, and it had made him incredibly hyper. He tried not to be so annoying as to please his master because his master didn't like giving him sweets since it always made him act about.

But this time, for some reason, his master had given him sugar and was laughing with the short haired one as Sora was rocking out to non-existent music.

Suddenly a very devious plan popped into Sora's head. Master always liked being pleased, so he walked right up to his master who was sitting on the bar stool next to Kadaj and climbed into his lap. He rolled his hips down onto Yazoo and both him and Kadaj stopped mid conversation to drop their jaws at Sora's actions.

Sora frowned, "Does Master not like this now?"

He thought he had done well. He always used to do this for Master and it ended in love making.

Why wasn't it working this time? Master seemed almost, surprised? But Sora saw a hint of lust in his eyes. He leaned forward, ignoring Kadaj sputtering to the side, and kissed up his master's jaw line and to the corner of his lips, then he pushed hard against the silver head's lips.

For a good few seconds, Yazoo was completely irresponsive. But then he grabbed the back of Sora's head with one hand, and put his other on his back, pulling him closer and crushing their lips together.

He knew that he wasn't the "Master" that this kid kept talking about, but he wasn't one to turn down a hot, steamy make out session out of the blue. And this, was definitely the most random, sexy, thing anyone had ever done to him before.

Sora grinned into the kiss when Yazoo responded positively. Kadaj walked off muttering about long haired bastards, but neither one cared since they were so lost in the passionate kiss. Sora opened his mouth and moaned against Yazoo's lips, making Yazoo force his tongue into lovely Sora's mouth. His tongue mapped out the entire inside of Sora's lovely mouth and tangled with Sora's submissive tongue.

They finally broke apart when they realized they both needed air.

Yazoo panted and tried to calm himself down his head needed oxygen and blood. Oxygen from the kiss, blood from all the rest of it running south.

Sora grinded down on Yazoo and the long haired one groaned in appreciation.

Sora was very, very happy that now his master was responding as normal, he didn't know what he'd do if he'd done this and his master hadn't even gotten hard. Probably suck him off and then penetrate himself until he got a reaction…

Suddenly his ass vibrated. Yazoo groaned pleasurably and uncontrollable thrust his hips up. Sora moaned wantonly at this, but had to check what it was.

He pulled out a funny looking device that was lighting up and vibrating. "Is this…a new kind of vibrator?" He tilted his head cutely to the side and stared at the device.

Yazoo stared at the boy gaping. "Uhm…Sora…that's a phone." Sora stared harder at it. "WHAT?!"

Yazoo sweat-dropped and laughed at Sora's cuteness. Well this is a cell phone Sora. It's more portable than a landline and it has more features. Here. Right now you're getting a call."

BLEEP.

"Oops. Looks like you missed it. Here, lemme see it, I'll get you to your voicemail. Where you receive the messages people leave for you if you don't pick up." Yazoo, with Sora still in his lap, tinkered with the phone a bit until he got into the voicemail. He gave Sora the phone and had him hold it to his ear.

Sora's eyes widened in wonder and awe, but then, it suddenly turned dead serious, then alarmed. When the voice message wasn't even fully done, he had dropped the phone. "Yazoo! Please! Take me to the hospital!"

Yazoo looked strangely at the boy in his lap, "Why do you need a hospital?"

"The man in the device said that Master Riku is in danger! Severe car accident, and as the line he was told to call, he called me!" (1)

Yazoo jumped up, effectively getting Sora up as well and they rushed to the hospital (with Yazoo pulling Sora by the hand, since Sora wasn't really sure where he was going) Yazoo wondered why he called this guy "Master" Riku, as if it's some kind of fetish or something? Maybe this "Riku" punk was the one who screwed the kid all up to be some kind of trained puppy?

He growled to himself and muttered, "I'm gonna maim that guy if it's him, worse than the damn car." And suddenly picked up the speed, Sora stumbling behind but still running fast enough to not fall and be dragged along. "I hope he's ok…I know…he doesn't want me…but I still need to make sure he's ok…after all…they did call me instead of someone else…"

When they arrived, they ran to the front desk and Yazoo shouted "WE'RE LOOKING FOR A RIKU!" The lady at the desk seemed unfazed by the strange man practically dragging a younger boy in screaming frantically, and pointed toward the room and giving him a number.

Yazoo and Sora quickly thanked her and rushed down the hallways to the right room.

Sora was the first through the door, he saw Riku stitched up, bandaged and pretty much wrapped up everywhere. Casts on his right leg and arm, leg up. Some kind of medicine probably making him sleep right now. Possibly numbing as well since he wasn't wincing in pain, and by the looks of his body. It was quite a lot of pain.

Sora dropped to his knees at the side of the bed and leaned on the bed collapsing into sobs. "I'm sorry! I know you didn't want me but I caused this didn't I Master Riku?!" MASTER RIKU!"

"….S-…..S-So….ra….?"

* * *

A/N I know! It's really, really, really freaking short. I'M SORRY! TT^TT

(1) Ok…so Riku probably could have used some tracking device to find Sora if he had a phone on him…but let's say he doesn't have that like me. XP Laaaaame. Lol You hate me for ending the chapter here huh? But it's quite late at night right now, and I kinda choked this one out. Sorry for cutting off your sexy SoYazoo scene, but I needed for Sora to know about Riku…and hehe, I do horrible things to my characters don't I? Oooooh, who's Sora gonna chose? His boyfriend (that he doesn't know is his boyfriend) Riku or his thought to be "master" Yazoo? Hmmmm decisions decisions…I still need to make that one.

XD PLEASE R&R!

(The barrage of reviews I just got on this story made me choke this chapter out quickly before classes started up again! I will try to update (maybe another story, maybe this one…depends) next week. :)

THANKS!

=SoRikuR0x=


End file.
